Items
Items are the things which occupy the player ship's Weapon, Shield, Active and Passive slots. Items randomly drop from destroyed enemies, and they can be common (no stars), superior (one star on at least one stat), or rare (two stars on at least one stat). Item Level Item level is a property of items which largely determines the magnitudes of their stats as well as the minimum ship level required to use them. For items with item levels between 1 and 10, the minimum ship level required to use these items is equal to each one's item level, but for items with item levels above 10 (up to the max item level of 13), the required ship level to use these items is equal to 10. Item level is determined on generation based on enemy level, ship level, and the level range of the current sector. *If ship level is less than or equal to enemy level, then item level is equal to the lesser of enemy level and 13. *Otherwise, item level is equal to the lesser of ship level and the upper limit of the sector's level range. For example, while playing a level 6 ship, *level 14 enemies will drop level 13 items (6<14; the lesser of 14 and 13 is 13), *level 8 enemies will drop level 8 items (6<8; the lesser of 8 and 13 is 8), *level 5 enemies will drop level 6 items (6>5; the lesser of 6 and 8 upper limit of T2 systems is 6), and *level 2 enemies will drop level 4 items (6>2; the lesser of 6 and 4 upper limit of T1 systems is 4). Boss Suffixes Weapons and shields dropped by bosses have a chance to generate with an additional stat, appearing in yellow text below the normal stats. When this occurs, the item receives a yellow border and a suffix based on the added stat. Like normal stats, the added stat can have zero, one or two stars on it. Gemeter Suffixes Gemeter suffixes are boss suffixes which specifically benefit Gemeter abilities. These suffixes can only appear on G-___ weapons: *''Rafale:'' (Rafale) Energy cost: -(21.7/26.1/31)% multiplicatively to base energy cost *''Resonant:'' (Generator) Reserved energy: -(30/36.2/43)% Shield Matrix and Shield Deflux; reduction applied multiplicatively to base energy reserved *''Siege:'' (Siege) Fire rate bonus: (96/112.1/130)% with other fire rate bonuses Astrolax Suffixes Astrolax suffixes are boss suffixes which specifically benefit Astrolax abilities. These suffixes can only appear on Astro___ weapons: *''Silent:'' (Silence) Radius: +(23/26.8/31)% *''Wave:'' Wave radius: +(37.6/43.5/50)% *''Link:'' Link radius: +(47.8/58/70)% *''Zone:'' Zone shield resistance: (37.6/43.5/50)% Universal Suffixes Universal suffixes are boss suffixes which improve basic ship resources. These suffixes can only appear on shields: *''Solid:'' Structure: +(19.3/24.2/30)% *''Battery:'' Energy: +(19.3/24.2/30)% *''Gen:'' Energy recharge: +(28.4/31.6/35)% Weapons Weapons are the player's primary means of attack, and their usage is bound to the left mouse button. They can only be used while they are equipped in the Weapon slot. All weapons are restricted to specific series of ships. The Gemeter series uses G-___ weapons while the Astrolax series uses Astro___ weapons - information on these weapons can be found on the appropriate ship pages. On creation, Gemeter ships start with a level 1 common G-Bulleteer already equipped while Astrolax ships start with a level 1 common Astrogun already equipped. Shields Shields are passive items which grant a regenerating layer of protection while equipped. They only grant benefits while they are equipped in the Shield slot. There are six types of shields. On creation, all ships start with a level 1 common BlueScreen already equipped. BlueScreen :"A basic shield with just a lot of hit points." PurpleBubble :"A basic shield with few hit points that recharge quickly." YellowYollow :"A solid-resistant shield with decent hit points." LowGlow :"An electric-resistant shield with decent hit points." RaimBlock :"A shield with average hit points and average overall resistances." Unicorn :"A shield with only few hit points but excellent overall resistances." Actives Actives are items which have no effects until they are activated using the Left Shift key. They cannot be used unless they are currently equipped in the Active slot. Two main types exist: transmuters and resistrons. Transmuters Transmuters are a type of active which converts one resource to another at a certain ratio until a) the output resource has been raised to its maximum value, or b) the input resource has been reduced to 0. There are 6 transmuter types in total: E-SH, E-ST, SH-E, SH-ST, ST-E, and ST-SH. The first abbreviation in each type's name is what gets consumed (E = energy, SH = shield, ST = structure), and the second is what the consumed resource becomes. The types of transmuters can be distinguished at a glance by looking at their icons: the input resource's color is on the top of the white box, and the output resource's color is on the left side of the white box (yellow = energy, blue = shield, red = structure). E-SH Transmuter :"Transforms all your Energy into Shield at a % ratio." E-ST Transmuter :"Transforms all your Energy into Structure at a % ratio." SH-E Transmuter :"Transforms all your Shield into Energy at a % ratio." SH-ST Transmuter :"Transforms all your Shield into Structure at a % ratio." ST-E Transmuter :"Transforms all your Structure into Energy at a % ratio." ST-SH Transmuter :"Transforms all your Structure into Shield at a % ratio." Resistrons Resistrons are a type of active which consumes all remaining energy to grant additional shield resistances for a length of time which depends on the amount of energy consumed relative to base maximum energy. For level 10 ships, base maximum energy is 10,000, so actual effect duration on use is (base effect duration) * (energy consumed / 10,000). Example: a Resistron with a base effect duration of 10 seconds will grant 12 seconds of bonus shield resistance if used while the player (in a level 10 ship) is at 12,000 Energy, but only 5 seconds of bonus shield resistance if used while at 5,000 Energy instead. There are three types of resistrons: Resistron X3, Resistron X2, and Resistron X1. Resistron X3s increase all resistances by a small amount for a long time, Resistron X2s increase two resistances by a medium amount for a somewhat long time, and Resistron X1s increase one resistance by a big amount for a somewhat short time. Resistron X3 :"Gives a temporary bonus of Shield solid resistance, Shield explosive resistance and Shield electric resistance." Resistron X2 :"Gives a temporary bonus of Shield solid resistance, Shield explosive resistance and Shield electric resistance." Resistron X1 :"Gives a temporary bonus of Shield solid resistance, Shield explosive resistance and Shield electric resistance." Passives Passives are items which grant passive benefits, similarly to passive Subsystems. They only grant their effects while they are equipped in the Passive slot. There are four types of passives: *Tricators increase three stats by small amounts, Duocators increase two stats by medium amounts, and Dedicators increase a single stat by a big amount. The stats chosen are random, but passives never give bonuses to structure resistances, weapon-related stats (solid/explosive/electric damage, critical chance/damage, fire rate, range, projectile speed, or weapon-specific stats) or ability-specific stats. *The fourth type, Auto-Warp, is automatically equipped in the Passive slot on all newly-built ships. It protects the ship from permadeath, but reduces SP and Credit gains and prevents the ship from warping to T5 and T6 systems. Auto-Warp cannot generate with stars. Tricator Duocator Dedicator Auto-Warp Automatically warps you back to safety when you take a fatal hit. You cannot warp to T5+ systems while you have this equipped. NOTE: This item is destroyed when un-equipped! *'Sector Points:' -25%